The use of dopants in silver halide grains to modify photographic performance is generally illustrated by Research Disclosure, Item 38957, cited above, I. Emulsion grains and their preparation, D. Grain modifying conditions and adjustments, paragraphs (3)-(5). Photographic performance attributes known to be affected by dopants include sensitivity, reciprocity failure, and contrast.
Using empirical techniques the art has over the years identified many dopants capable of increasing photographic speed. Keevert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,035, e.g., was the first to teach the incorporation of a hexacoordination complex containing a transition metal and cyano ligands as a dopant in high chloride grains to provide increased sensitivity. Scientific investigations have gradually established that one general class of such speed increasing dopants share the capability of providing shallow electron trapping sites. Olm et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,970 and Daubendiek et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,789 and 5,503,971, here incorporated by reference, as well as Research Disclosure, Vol. 367, November 1994, Item 36736, were the first to set out comprehensive criteria for a dopant to have the capability of providing shallow electron trapping sites.
Careful scientific investigations have revealed Group VIII hexahalo coordination complexes to create deep electron traps, as illustrated R. S. Eachus, R. E. Graves and M. T. Olm J. Chem. Phys., Vol. 69, pp. 4580-7 (1978) and Physica Status Solidi A, Vol. 57, 429-37 (1980) and R. S. Eachus and M. T. Olm Annu. Rep. Prog. Chem. Sect. C. Phys. Chem., Vol. 83, 3, pp. 3-48 (1986). Doping with iridium hexachloride complexes, e.g., is commonly performed to reduce reciprocity law failure in silver halide emulsions. According to the photographic law of reciprocity, a photographic element should produce the same image with the same exposure, even though exposure intensity and time are varied. For example, an exposure for 1 second at a selected intensity should produce exactly the same result as an exposure of 2 seconds at half the selected intensity. When photographic performance is noted to diverge from the reciprocity law, this is known as reciprocity failure. Specific iridium dopants include those illustrated in high chloride emulsions by Bell U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,888, 5,470,771 and 5,500,335 and McIntyre et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,686. Specific combinations of iridium and other metal dopants may additionally be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,962, 5,153,110, 5,219,722, 5,227,286, and 5,229,263, and European Patent Applications EP 0 244 184, EP 0 405 938, EP 0 476 602, EP 0 488601, EP0488737, EP0513 748, and EP0514675.
Many known imaging systems require that a hard copy be provided from an image which is in digital form. A typical example of such a system is electronic printing of photographic images which involves control of individual pixel exposure. Such a system provides greater flexibility and the opportunity for improved print quality in comparison to optical methods of photographic printing. In a typical electronic printing method, an original image is first scanned to create a digital representation of the original scene. The data obtained is usually electronically enhanced to achieve desired effects such as increased image sharpness, reduced graininess and color correction. The exposure data is then provided to an electronic printer which reconstructs the data into a photographic print by means of small discrete elements (pixels) that together constitute an image. In a conventional electronic printing method, the recording element is scanned by one or more high energy beams to provide a short duration exposure in a pixel-by-pixel mode using a suitable source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or laser. A cathode ray tube (CRT) is also sometimes used as a printer light source in some devices. Such methods are described in the patent literature, including, for example, Hioki U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,235; European Patent Application 479 167 A1 and European Patent Application 502 508 A1. Also, many of the basic principles of electronic printing are provided in Hunt, The Reproduction of Colour, Fourth Edition, pages 306-307, (1987).
Budz et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,490 discloses an improved electronic printing method which comprises subjecting a radiation sensitive silver halide emulsion layer of a recording element to actinic radiation of at least 10.sup.-4 ergs/cm.sup.2 for up to 100.mu. seconds duration in a pixel-by-pixel mode. The radiation sensitive silver halide emulsion layer contains a silver halide grain population comprising at least 50 mole percent chloride, based on silver, forming the grain population projected area. At least 50 percent of the grain population projected area is accounted for by tabular grains that are bounded by {100} major faces having adjacent edge ratios of less than 10, each having an aspect ratio of at least 2. The substitution of a high chloride tabular grain emulsion for a high chloride cubic grain emulsion was demonstrated to reduce high intensity reciprocity failure (HIRF). Budz et al discloses among conventional alternatives (a) dopants and (b) low methionine gelatino-peptizer. Treatment of gelatino-peptizer with an oxidizing agent to lower methionine is disclosed by Research Disclosure, Vol. 389, September 1996, Item 38957, II. Vehicles, vehicle extenders, vehicle-like addenda and vehicle related addenda, A. Gelatin and hydrophilic colloid peptizers, paragraph (3).
It has become increasing clear that with the continuing development of a variety of high intensity digital printing devices that photographic print materials with performance invariant to exposure time is increasingly important. When exposure times are reduced below one second to very short intervals (e.g., 10.sup.-5 second or less), higher exposure intensities must be employed to compensate for the reduced exposure times. High intensity reciprocity failure (hereinafter also referred to as HIRF) occurs when photographic performance is noted to depart from the reciprocity law when such shorter exposure times are employed. Print materials which traditionally suffer speed or contrast losses at short exposure times (high intensity exposures) will fail to reproduce detail with high resolution. Text will appear blurred. Through-put of digital print devices will suffer as well. Accordingly, print materials with reduced HIRF are desired in order to produce excellent photographic prints in a wide variety of digital printers.
In addition to reducing HIRF, it is also desirable to reduce low intensity reciprocity failure (LIRF) in photographic elements. Print materials with reduced LIRF, e.g., will allow enlargements of photographs to be made by conventional optical printing techniques with a more faithful matching of image tone and color.
Accordingly, a current challenge in the manufacture of photographic materials, and in particular color photographic print materials such as photographic color paper, is to develop silver halide emulsions which achieve reduced reciprocity at both high and low intensity exposures. High intensity reciprocity can be obtained through the use of iridium dopants as discussed above. However, this requires relatively high levels of iridium doping which may lead to latent image keeping problems as well as speed and contrast loss.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,373 and 5,783,378 discuss use of combinations of shallow and deep electron trapping dopants for high chloride emulsions in combination with low methionine gelatino-peptizer in order to provide increased contrast in a photographic print material used in digital imaging. The use of low methionine oxidized gelatin, however, may result in storage fog (Dmin keeping) problems and increased cost.
The use of dopant coordination complexes containing organic ligands is disclosed by Olm et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,712, Olm et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,021 and Kuromoto et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,849.